Taken By The Sea
by squishysquid
Summary: No A, AU. Time differences. Emily, 36, is ex-military, currently with 8 years experience working with an agency as bodyguard/security detail for celebrities. Alison, a world famous actress needs bodyguards. Emily is part of her security team for the next 3 months. Who knows what could happen between one laid-back woman and the alluring Ice queen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, thanks for stopping to read this. This is only edited by me, forgive my mistakes if you find any. Theres only so many times i can re-read something before it all blends to mush.

It a new idea I thought was interesting, I hope everyone enjoys it. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the recognized characters belong to Pretty Little liars. All other characters I've made up just to add depth. I dont get any kind of money from this.

* * *

Emily couldn't sleep. She should probably be used to this, or at least expect it after 8 years of experience. Each night she would trick herself into believing she would have a perfectly healthy 8 hours of sleep.

She was perfectly healthy and happy. She should be able to have something so simple. But she couldn't.

It wasn't every night this happened, but far too many nights Emily spent tossing, turning, getting up to read, trying everything to fall asleep.

Even with these sleepless nights, Emily counted herself lucky. Insomnia could get annoying, but it was manageable. Some of her friends suffered from some serious PTSD. She'd seen attacks happen and wouldn't wish it on anyone. So if all she got was insomnia? She'd take it.

On the plus side, Emily could say she's seen more sunrises than most. Coffee while watching the sun slowly rise up was frequently a part of her morning routine. This Friday morning sunrise just happened to be a really nice one too.

Once the sun us up she started her morning activities; light breakfast, shower, dress, check schedule, and house lock up. Usually, she'd then head over to her agency for her job detail, but she was one of the few who got assigned to long term assignments, such as her current job - 3 month security detail for Ms. DiLaurentis.

That was, Ms. Alison DiLaurentis, the extremely popular and famous actress. She was attending various award ceremonies, press meetings, and conventions in the next couple of months and would need an extra bit of security. If you asked anyone on the team they'd tell you Ms. DiLaurentis did her own security and all they did was stand around and watch.

She could be charming, if you went for that sarcastic wit, but the whole team agreed she could be downright terrifying. Icy looks and cold attitude usually don't help people's opinions about a person, but this prima-donna knew how to give some vicious backhanded insults if pressed.

Already three weeks into working this contract and Emily was pretty sure hadn't spoken more than a handful of times to someone on the team. "Yes," and "No." included.

Not only that, but she had an unapproachable air about her. If someone can even _have_ their own kind of air.

Combine all that and you've got your own built in defense system! Emily could appreciate it, lord knows she'd wished some of the people she'd escorted before had a fraction of the off putting personality this girl had.

"I can never figure out why she's so popular though," cooking a quick breakfast – just an omelet, "people either don't know what she's really like or I just don't understand people," Shaking her head she plated her meal and dug in.

It was only 7:10am, she had plenty of time before she needed to arrive at the designated location by, 8:30am. 8 years out of the military and Emily still couldn't shake how quickly she got ready for the day. It wasn't a bad thing (not in Emily's mind), but sometimes she had to force herself to slow down.

She'd stay in the shower longer than 2 minutes, spruce up her hair, add make up, and put on the outfit she'd laid out the night before. Still it only took her, at max 15 minutes to get ready. She'd need to work on pushing that to at least 20.

Part of being post-military training was getting yourself fit for regular society again, right? "Too bad it takes so long" Emily rolled her eyes, finished her breakfast, and started on being presentable to the world.

Once finished, all that was left was to check the daily schedule. It was conveniently sent to her email a day in advance, but Emily always double checked.

"Hmm, a press conference with a meet-and-greet after? Not too bad," Emily put her phone away, grabbed her keys, and go into her car. "Worst case scenario, someone gets too handys," Emily scoffed, "Like Ms. DiLaurentis would let someone, a fan even, that close."

If someone _did_ happen to get touchy, she'd stop it before it happened. She didn't get to be one of the best by half-ass measures.

As Emily drove to meet the team, her thoughts drifted to her boss and how she boasted the same thing.

Emily didn't like to brag, but she was one of the best her agency had to offer. Hence why she was on this current assignment, Alison DiLaurentis wasn't just any client. Her boss would tell you that quicker than lightning. Emily had heard her say something like, "You can't go wrong with Emily Fields! She's our triple threat; Intelligent, experienced, and personable!" Emily thought it made her sound a little too much like a Sunday morning cartoon character. She couldn't break Viviys heart by saying that though.

Emily chuckled; Viviy Neilson was definitely a character. She looked the younger version of Meryl streep in Devil Wears Prada, acted like her too, just without all the sarcasm. There wasn't a truly mean bone in Viviys body.

Sure, she'd kid around, try to crack a sarcastic joke once in a while, but she'd end up mothering everyone by the end of the day.

She did have a wicked sense of humor though. It could be rather embarrassing at times – for whoever was on the receiving end.

"She's one of the best though," Emily would always be grateful for Viviy, she was probably a huge factor to how Emily moved up in the company so fast. By Em's 3rd year she was doing jobs reserved for the senior team members.

It didn't hurt that Viviy had a soft spot for Emily. There weren't many females working at their company (or in the industry), so for the 5 who were, Viviy became like a second mom. Emily would swear even if you hated your own mother, you'd love Viviy.

"Maybe Ms. DiLaurentis and Viviy should get together and swap tips," Emily laughed, "Oh god! I'd love to see that! They'd either somehow get along great or kill each other."

Pulling into the parking lot of the _Wyndom_ _reserve_ hotel, Emily got out and made her way to the lobby to wait for the rest of the team to show.

This place was an A-list hotel with strict security; she had to flash her id just to be checked off so she could get in. They did have really comfy lobby chairs, so that made up for something.

She'd been the first to arrive – nothing out of the ordinary there. Next would probably be Jackson, a 46 year old who'd been in the industry too long to count. He was always great to work with, easy-going, friendly, and so much experience. If you bought him a couple beers off the clock he had some really great stories he could tell too.

After that would probably be Quin, He'd bring bagels and coffee. He was one of those secret-softies; he has that menacing look, full beard (well taken care of), and tattoos (usually covered by his suit, but he _looked_ like he'd have them either way).

Once he opened his mouth though, he ruins that tough guy image. Good thing this job doesn't require much communication. He was a giant sweetheart, if not a little bit of a flirt. He had a great sense of humor and was easy to banter with. Quin was usually paired with Emily on jobs; they'd worked well together through the years.

The last member of the group to arrive was usually the newbie, newbie- _ish_ anyways.

Cameron was newer to the agency. He was only with them for about a year now. On first glance he had an intimidating statue, he'd definitely fit the description of a typical, _juice head_ ; Bulging muscles, tall, and cropped hair.

His looks were usually enough deterrent for most that got too close. He could pick up non-verbal cues almost instantly too, it was a great skill to have. Cam was definitely in the right industry; he'd go really far if he wanted. His only downfall was that he had a problem with taking direction from women.

You'd think that'd be a common occurrence in security, surprisingly though it wasn't. Most had the attitude of, "you know your limits, show me what you can do, respect me, I'll respect you," if you lasted more than a year and did your job _well_ , you'd have basically zero problems with anyone's attitude.

Cam was under the impression that women could only _really_ do two things; household duties and finances. "I'll never understand where the finances part comes from," household sexism was nothing new, but finances?

He wouldn't trust a woman's instructions or opinions, but he'd let a lady mess with his money. It didn't make any sense. Jackson had said he asked once; Cams answer didn't really clear anything up "Woman have better brains for it."

His interactions with Emily were a little better than most, only for the sole reason that he found out she's an ex-marine. He still was touchy if she asked him to do something.

Emily sighed, shook her head, and sunk into a lobby chair. It'd probably take about 15 to 20 minutes for everyone to get here. She decided to check her messages; no doubt there'd be something from a certain _someone._

"Of course," she chuckled, "Nothing like Hanna text spam to start a day."

There was 4 messages in total, all time stamped around the time Emily would have been driving.

The first read, "Hey sex-muffin, we're still good for tonight, right?" the next text wasn't even a minute later, "you better respond before work starts" The third was marked 10 minutes later, "I have your schedule!"

Emily was slightly confused as to how Hanna would have that when she only just got it _yesterday_. Hanna knew her best friend too well because the next text just read, "I bet you forgot! I had my friend Caleb hack your email and set up a forward, remember? I told you I would if you ignored me!"

Emily just rolled her eyes; of course Hanna would do that! She was a little crazy sometimes. Just as Em was thinking that, she felt her phone vibrate. Looking down there was another text, from Hanna again, "Don't ignore me! I know you're reading this! Come on Em, just a yes or no!"

Em knew if she didn't answer Hanna would end up calling and at that point, Emily wouldn't have an option out of tonight. So she sent a quick text, "Sure Han, were still good, did you invite Viviy to go too? She's had a long week, totally needs it."

She only had to wait about 2 minutes for a reply, "Of course I did! What girls' night is complete without our Viviy? You better be ready to get wild tonight."

'Get wild?' Emily thought, 'if it's Hanna, that's more like out of control' Emily asked what they were celebrating.

"I got a new contract with a good designer, a really _really_ famous designer. You know that deal I was talking about the other night? Yeah, it went through and it's for Mona Vanderwaal."

"I'm going to take a guess and say Mona Vanderwaals a big deal! We'll have a good time tonight, promise." She sent a smiley emoji with it.

Emily wasn't really on top of the fashion name brand scene. She was fashionable for sure, even if she didn't want to be, Hanna would never let her live it down. She still fell short with whose name was the hottest topic though.

"It's not _just_ a big deal! It's like, astronomical! Mona Vanderwaal has been queen of the fashion world for the last 5 seasons! You know that girl you're assigned to, Alison? Most of her outfits are Vanderwaal! I'm going to be raking in so much dough now!"

Hanna was clearly excited if she was calling money dough. When she got excited her inner 14 year old came out. Still, Emily thought it was great for her long-time best friend. Hanna owned a couple different clothes shops around the city, they were all pretty popular, but there wasn't too many large name brands in the boutiques yet.

Han was always looking for new marketing opportunities and Em could only guess how she got this one. She probably weaseled her way into some kind of fashion show and made contacts. Or knowing Hanna, she probably ran into the woman.

"That's great Han! Congratulations! I'm really excited for you!" Hanna was probably _dying_ for a response like that because her next text was, "Save that enthusiasm for tonight, girl! You're buying me so many drinks! I deserve all of them! Get here by 6pm were going to glam up. Have fun at work bestie! 3"

Hanna was definitely crazy. At least she only used one strange nickname. Emily looked up as she heard footsteps getting closer. It was Jackson shuffling his way over.

"Morning Em," Sleep was still clinging to his voice, "Have a good night?"

Emily gave a smile and shrugged, "Same as usual. You?"

He rubbed his shoulders, "was up later than usual, it was Dennys 6th birthday last night. We had trouble getting him to actually go to sleep," He laughed, "Hell, I'd still like to be asleep myself! Can't wait till Quin brings coffee."

"Sounds like a rough night. Too much sugar?" Jackson sank into the seat and leaned back, "way too much," he rubbed his eyes. "Nel made a triple chocolate four layer cake, had homemade mint chocolate chip ice cream, and too much soda."

"damn, homemade icecream? Tell Nel I'm coming for dinner and dessert soon!" Jackson laughed, "Not you too, Em! I don't want you running around my house all hyper! I know what too much sugar does to you. Nel would probably be ecstatic to have you over. She's been telling me to invite you."

"Tell me a date and time, I'm so there," Just as Emily said that they both heard, "Date and time? Emily I thought we had something going! How could you cheat on me with Jackson, hes married!"

They all shared a laugh, "How could I forget Quin, I'm sorry but Jackson is offering homemade desserts! You can't blame me."

Quin tried to make a hurt face, but he couldn't hold it for long, "Well, when you put it that way, I'm going to have to sweet talk Nel! Her cooking is ridiculous. What was the last thing she sent in with you, Jackson?"

Quin sat the bag of bagels and coffee on the center table between seats. "Some kind of Paula Dean level cookie?"

Jackson just shook his head at Quin, "Paula Dean? Man, where do you get these sayings? I'm pretty sure it was just caramel white chocolate macadamia nut cookie."

Emily grabbed her coffee from the trey while Quin was working on his second bagel, "Listen to you, _'just caramel white chocolate macadamia nut cookie'_ you've clearly become desensitized after years of glorious food. Anything Nel makes is some of the best fucking cooking I've ever had."

Emily lifted her coffee in agreement, "here, here" Jackson just smiled and grabbed a bagel. "Nel appreciates it."

It was 8:25am by the time Cameron arrived. Jackson stood when he saw Cameron come through the door. When he was close enough he said, "Great everyone's here, let's go up and see if Ms. DiLaurentis is ready."

Quin sighed, threw away the empty bag, "Time to start the day I guess…It's an easy day though, right Em?" Emily gave a firm nod, straightening out her suit-pants outfit as they walked, "An easy Friday sounds good to me."

They easily made it up to the correct floor, went to her room and knocked. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened to a fully fashioned Alison DiLaurentis.

She was definitely a pretty girl. Emily really should say woman, she was probably only 6 years younger or so. She definitely couldn't be over 30 like Emily; she really didn't look a day over 25. Who knows maybe she'd look it up later to sate her curiosity.

Emily needed to keep a focused mind. 'Guess looks really do help popularity with bad attitude' she couldn't stop that one little thought from straying into her active mind. To refocus her thoughts she glanced around the hall way and back, settling on Ms. DiLaurentis's dress.

Remembering what Hanna text earlier did a quick once over of the outfit. It was really well done, accented her figure and looks sophisticated, but most important, it looked expensive.

'All in all, I can kind of understand why Hanna's so excited.' Hanna would probably try to sell Em the store when she finally got the clothes in stock.

Em shook her head and came back to Jackson telling their VIP the plan for today. No doubt she already knew, Jackson just liked to give them reminders, so nothing could be confused.

Once he finished his brief rundown he asked, "Are you ready to head to the car Ms. DiLaurentis?"

She glanced over them all and gave a leisure nod of affirmation. "Right this way then," They all spread out, Jackson taking point, Cam next to him. Emily and Quin hung back to let her in the middle.

They walked to the elevator, got in the car, and set off with Jack driving. Not much was said on the way to the press conference. Quin whispered a couple jokes, but with their charge in the car it was professional time. She also seemed like she didn't know what jokes were.

When they pulled into the parking reserved parking complex Jackson turned to them all. He gave his own version of a pep talk to kick start the day, "Alright crew, I know it's a Friday and everybody's working for the weekend, but don't let that get you distracted. We've got a job to do, let's make it a smooth sailing kind of day. I want eyes sharp and ears open. Press isn't too hard but if you feel pressed or uncomfortable at any point, Ms. DiLaurentis let us know immediately. Alright people lets go."

With that everyone piled out of the van, got in formation, and made their way to the VIP entrance.

Emilys eyes suddenly got hit by reflecting light off a silver button on the back of Ms. DiLaurentis's dress. She had to tilt her head while looking down to avoid becoming blind.

This _just happened_ to center her view on the girl's backside. All Emily could think was, 'Damn, Alison DiLaurentis has one _great_ ass.'

* * *

Author notes:

Thats all I've got for you! If you feel like leaving a review, great! If not, thanks for reading. =)

Planning for next Chapter to be released next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for all your lovely reviews and Favorites! I really appreciate them!

Once again this isnt Beta'd so any grammar/spelling mistakes please forgive! (I tried my best to edit them out)

I tried getting this up last week, but my internet is shotty. It keeps going in and out. It'll be fixed soon though.

Also for the people who were confused if Emily was talking or thinking to herself, I've tried to make it more understandable in this chapter for you, let me know if it worked. (she was talking to herself in the beginning though, i cant be the only one that does that! .. )

Now onto reading!

* * *

Emily pulled up to Hanna's and let out a long sigh. She let her head drop back onto after she shut her car off.

She wasn't ready to face Hanna's onslaught of upbeat hyper energy right after work. She'd stay out here for just a few minutes.

She'd had a very trying day, she would take the chance of Hanna going into a rage by taking a 10 minute breather before she let her play dress up.

Today had been once annoyance after the other, kind of day. Nothing else could _really_ be said about it all. It definitely wasn't the worst she'd had, but it was by far nowhere near the best.

Emily sighed again, thinking back over the events of the day.

After _finally_ getting her head on straight that morning, so that she could focus on something other than her detail's _favorable_ assets, the day seemed to start off fine. It was the norm; a few actors front and center answering questions, while Em and the other security hung back to observe.

It went smooth mostly, only a couple persistent reporters asking pointed questions - seems there was some new rumor about Ms. DiLaurentis circling the gossip mill.

Emily could understand the annoyance of gossip any day. Working around celebs though, gave her a bit of insight into the effect circulating rumors actually had on them. Most celebs had one or two different attitudes regarding rumors.

Some gained the attitude of trying to ignore them completely or explain them away. Ms. Alison DiLaurentis, was definitely not one of those sorts. She fell into that category of cold indifference that morphed into angry defense when pressed.

Having your private life always questioned or speculated on could definitely be an extreme annoyance. Emily could easily see herself getting fed up with someone trying to tell her what they _thought_ she did or how they _thought_ something happened. It just wasn't their place.

In all honesty, Emily would probably be worse than Alison if she was ever put in her position. She also wouldn't have Alison's vocal finesse when dealing out answers.

Emily didn't really pay attention to the details of most the questions or answers, but she did notice that the attitude of the woman in question turned venomous after the third question regarding the same gossip.

Too bad each question was from the very same reporter. He was probably new, definitely seemed like he didn't know when to quit.

Especially if he asked her directly if she was covering something up. It was one of those sad things, where you just wanted to help the person by telling them to stop talking.

No one was willing to stick their neck out for this guy though.

So once Emily noticed Ms. Dilaurentis's body language stiffen up, she knew he was about to get acquainted with the less stoic side of the famed actress. Alison didn't disappoint with the reply, "You're questioning the sincerity of _my_ answers? I'd like to question _your_ intelligence."

She gave and indignant huff, "Whatever make-believe personal affair you think I've engaged in, what would _possibly_ possess you to think I'd even _consider_ tell someone like _you_." The total disgust she had while saying, _you_ seemed so scathing. It didn't help that she was giving him one masterful bitch-face.

All of that though? It was just a slight annoyance. It wasn't _strictly_ in Emily's job description to keep Alison happy. Just to keep her safe and secure. That kind of _attitude_ of hers was pretty common place anyways.

So Emily just went back to scanning the area, not paying attention to the particulars between celeb and reporter. Emily did notice, before she went back to sentry mode, the attitude of neither Alison nor that particular reporter improved after their interaction.

The reporters trying to badger Ms. DiLaurentis before they left wasn't totally abnormal either. That came with just being a celebrity.

When the interviews were rapping up, trying to leave the building had been a nightmare. The press was being a bit more pushy than normal.

It gave whoever made the next scene a perfect cover. It might have been the reporter she snubbed, but Emily wasn't really concerned about _who_ at that point, more about the _what._

There was all the normal crowding expected, everyone trying to get the last shot of the celebs before they left. The shoving and pushing from the reporters wasn't usually so violent. Some had manners, most didn't. But they usually had the common decency to not intentionally shove or trip the famed person.

It seemed that Ms. D, had pissed off more than one reporter today. It was either that or this crowd were rookies trying to work their way up quickly. Emily would be it was a mix of both.

It was slow progress pushing through them. Jackson and Cam were at the head, while Quin was to Em's left holding off as many people he could manage. That left Emily to help Allison catch her footing when someone knocked her off balance.

The skin to skin contact was small, just an elbow or shoulder. Even from the minuscule touches, Emily could tell that Alison had extremely soft skin. The contrast between her slightly rough hands to Alison's soft skin was pleasing even in those fleeting moments.

Emily didn't have too much time to dwell on how her thoughts were probably not really appropriate. There was a sudden yelling in the crowd, not really distinguishable words, just something to grab attention.

Good thing for it too, Emily might not have had time to snap Allison back to herself without the early warning.

Someone had thrown something. It could have been worse really; it was just a large cup filled with a bright orange soda. Definitely would have ruined Alison's outfit if it had landed.

With the extra warning though, Emily had the time to divert that accident. She'd wrapped her left arm over Alison's shoulder, incase anything else was lobbed. Her right hand was attached to Alison's right elbow ready to lead her away from the mess once Jackson had cleared the way.

Emily's hormones definitely had to be acting up, because not only was she noticing how soft Alison's skin was, but also just how _well_ the girl, no woman, felt pressed up against her. Emily had done the same to others in past situations, but none affected her quite the way holding Alison had.

In those couple of seconds, while waiting for the others to get the crowd settled some, Emily could honestly say Alison was a perfect fit in her arms.

Alisons soft curves fit right into Emily's hard athletic lines. Emily definitely felt sparks that were _so_ not appropriate for what was going on. The new feelings were definitely inconvenient at best.

It was only a couple of seconds, but Emily had still spaced. Alison seemed to make her brain turn to mush. Emily still wanted to believe it had nothing to do with the girl; it just had to be her hormones.

She needed to get out and meet more people; she couldn't keep stalling, because of her last relationship. It seemed her body was trying to tell her it was ready and waiting to go.

"Em! Come on, this way!" Quin snapped her back to the here and now with his words and a quick nudge on the shoulder. Jackson and Cam had got them a clearing opened up ahead; Quin was slowly moving forward to them. Emily followed, with Alison still in her arms.

It seemed like no one had noticed her spaced brain, she really hopped no one had noticed. It wasn't often she was off her game; she didn't want others calling on it when she was basically _fantasizing_ right in front of everyone.

Once they got Alison to the car everyone calmed down. Emily let her go - not without her brain complaining for the loss. Emily did a quick once over making sure she was fine, she then asked, "You ok?" Alison looked up at her, dusted off her outfit and nodded.

Emily didn't expect any more response than then, so she walked to the car door opening the side door while the other piled in. She made a gesture for Alison to climb in.

The girl walked over with a stiff poise. She stopped short of climbing in the car, turned to look at Emily, and did a slow glance up to Emily's eyes, "…Thanks for that, Emily right?"

Of course the one time their stuffy detail chose to speak to anyone of them, Emily becomes completely brain dead.

Emily was so shocked, her mouth hung open and she probably made some unflattering noise to go along with it - Emily wasn't sure, she was too embarrassed to remember the exact details.

Seeing the amused look Alison was giving her, helped knock her back to her sense. Emily snapped her mouth shut and said, "Ahh..umm… yeah, I'm Emily." Emily had to remember for a second what _else_ Alison had actually said, "You're welcome, it was nothing."

Alison shrugged her shoulders while she turned back to get into the car, "You saved me a giant headache. It was more than _nothing_ to me," With that she climbed into the car, sat in her seat and everyone was just waiting for Emily to get in so they could be on their way.

' _Well, how am I supposed to take_ that _exactly? More to her?'_ Emily shook her head, she didn't need to think about this right now, ' _I don't need to think about it at_ _all. She was just thanking me. Hormones get a grip!'_

Everyone was really hoping the rest of the day would be fine. But apparently the gods wanted to rain down difficult people on them.

The fan meet and greet wasn't any less chaotic than the press meet. Everyone was screaming outside, trying to push their way closest to the 3 A-list celebs. Pens and pictures shoved in their faces, fans trying to secure getting a signature.

Once inside the building the people waiting in lines started to freak. It started as hush whispers, but steadily developed into loud talking with the occasional excited squeal.

Emily rolled her eyes and thought, ' _Thank god it not like the war zone outside,'_ She continued to flank Alison, while they made their way up to the stage.

They were almost home free when a fan decided he wanted to try and get handsy with Ms. DiLaurentis. Emily saw it right away; the guy was going for a pat on her backside. It gave Emily a perfect line of sight, as she was behind Alison and closest to the crowd.

Before his hand could land, Emily grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip, so he couldn't pull away, "That wasn't very nice," She pulled him out of the line and into their section, the rest of her squad stopped when they heard her speak.

The guy was probably late teens, 20 at most. Wear a graphic tee with short cropped hair. He was a bit scrawny; he didn't even come close to Emily's height.

This moronic move was probably a dare by his friends. Otherwise he'd have to be way too desperate for someone his age. Emily really didn't care, he was just a non-descript horny teen that needed to learn his place _and_ how treat women.

"Whats up, Em?" Quin asked as he stepped a bit closer to Emily, "This guy causing trouble?" Emily and Quin had a great routine when it came to teenagers. Especially if said teen was a guy trying something on a female client. It was a little bit of disgusted guilt trip mixed with scare tactic.

Emily gave the guy a little shake, "He was going for an ass grab. Not very gentlemen like, don't you think Quin?"

Quin scoffed, "Gentlemen? Definitely not," he got a little closer to the guys face and puffed up his chest, "But small pervy slimy worm? Totally."

Quin moved to grab the guy's shoulder, "I'll take him out the back, him and I are going to have a little _chat_ about ladies," Emily released the teen once Quin got his strong grip on the boy's shoulder and arm.

The kid kept fidgeting, you could see the sweat on his forehead, and how his eyes were darting around the room. He was so panicking on the inside; Emily gave him a little credit that he didn't start blubbering all over them.

Quin wouldn't really need to intimidate him; the kid was basically doing it to himself. Quin turned to Emily, "Your eyes are sharp today, Em. It must have been my awesome breakfast!" He gave a little chuckle while pushing the kid forward a bit, "Alright keep walking, I'll tell you where to go."

Emily turned back to her position; Alsion's look was hard to read. Emily thought it looked something like appraisal. Jackson waved his hand, "Alright, good job Em, but let's get back on track." Emily stayed a bit closer to Alison from that point on.

The rest of the fan signing went smooth; chatty fans trying to get a little close, but no inappropriate contact.

Quin had come back not too long after escorting the boy out. He'd laughed and said the kid had kept answering with, "Yes, Sir. No, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir!" He'd gotten a kick out of that. He found it hilarious when anyone called him Sir in a serious tone. He always said that was his father, not him.

They'd wrapped everything up and were heading back to the hotel to have a late lunch; it was already around 3 pm.

Lucky for Emily the day just wanted to keep throwing interruptions, because half way to the hotel while on the highway, their front right tire blew. Jackson had to swerve them to the road side. There was a close call with the car next to them, but they came out fine.

Of course there wasn't a spare tire in the SUV either. They'd had to call for roadside assistance; a tow and drop back at the hotel. The insurance company was happy to comply but they'd ended up waiting about 45 mins for the driver to show up. Alison hadn't really said much, but she looked to be in a cranky mood, so no talking was fine with Emily.

When they'd finally gotten back to the hotel, they'd left Alison once she got to her room and all went to grab some food.

Jackson couldn't stay long he had decided to cover all the paper work with the insurance. He also had to call the company and smooth anything over that they might worry about.

It was already 5pm once they'd finished their food. Quin suggested going out for drinks, Emily would have been all for it if not for Hanna already monopolizing her time. Even Cam was up for it, which was surprising, the man didn't like hanging around bars too often.

"Sorry Quin, Hanna's already called dibs," Emily gave a dismissive hand with her words. Quin made an exasperated face, "And she didn't invite me?! I'm so upset, how could she. Hanna gets zero free food off me now."

Emily gave a small laugh, Hanna and Quin were scarily alike in personality, when you stuck the two together they could create havoc. Emily didn't want to handle that ball of terror tonight, "She just wants it to be a girl's night, we're celebrating her fashion success."

Quin gasped, "And I'm not _pretty_ enough to be included in a _girls_ night?!" Emily laughed, Quin wasn't ugly, he had a nice rugged look to him, but there was no one in their right mind that would call him pretty though.

"I don't think it's your beauty you have to worry about," Quin got a self-satisfied face; he could be so full of himself sometimes, "I'd say it's probably your gender department." That instantly killed Quin's happy look, but recovered with a pout, "ok, fine, you got me there. Tell Hanna I say we should go out _together_ soon, and that I miss her."

Emily gave a, "hmm," in agreement and waved bye as she left for her car. Once there she'd drove straight to Hanna's.

All of that wasn't so _bad,_ Emily just need a couple minutes to wind down from all that. Emily dragged her hand through her hair as she came back to the present. She realized she was still sitting in her car outside Hanna's, "Shit," she whispered, she checked the clock, ' _good, it's only been 8 minutes.'_ If she'd sat here any longer Hanna might come out and get Emily herself.

So she threw off her jacket, locked up her car, and went to the door. Emily hadn't even made it to the door step before Hanna pulled it open, "Geez Em, what were you doing in there? I saw your car pull up but no Emily," Hanna stepped aside to let Emily pass through, "I checked like 15 times in the window, did you forget how car doors work?"

Emily sighed, "Sorry just had an annoying day," Hanna held up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back that attitude up. Drop that depressed atmosphere and put on a little more excited!" Hanna grabbed Emily's shoulders and turned her to the bathroom, "You can tell me about your horrible day as I'm doing your hair, come on."

Emily just smiled and shook her head, "ok Hanna, do you want to shower me too or can I do that by myself?" Hanna just huffed, "I don't know Em, with that killer bod of yours how can I control myself?" She pushed Emily into the bathroom, "I'll be back in 5 minutes with your outfit, get ready to look like sexy on heels babe."

Emily hopped in the shower washed quickly and dried off, awaiting her best friend. She turned to look at what Hanna had decided she'd wear. Before Emily could really process what it looked like, it was being shoved in her hands. ' _well at least its purple…'_ Emily thought as she slipped the garment on.

It was a nice dress, _really_ nice. It was probably from a new collection Hanna got in her shops. It had a sweet-heart neckline, cinched in at her waist, and showed off her long legs with a short hem. The main color was a royal purple with golden accents. It suited Emily's complexion perfectly, Hanna could really pick outfits.

"Ok, sweet-cheeks, sit and tell mama Hanna about your bad day." Emily just rolled her and chuckled, but co-operated.

"It went downhill after I couldn't take my eyes of Alison's ass." Hanna paused while holding Emily's hair, and gave her a pointed look, "Ok, details right now, or you're a dead woman!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you liked it, I'm not sure how this one came out though :/

anyways expect an update within the next 2 weeks!

XOXO


End file.
